1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RJ connector, and more particularly to a RJ connector incorporated with optical couplers in which optical signals can be transmitted to and from.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, RJ connectors have been widely used for transmitting data, specially within interne and intranet. However, because the data rate become faster and faster, and the volume transmitted become larger and larger, the existing bandwidth of existing RJ connector is not enough. As such, optical fiber has been introduced in different sectors. As a result, how to incorporate a pair of optical fiber into an existing RJ connector which not altering its existing interface, is really a challenge of the industry.
Hence, a RJ connector used for transmitting both electrical and optical signals is desired to overcome the above problems.